Asylum
by betterontheotherside
Summary: He didn't consider himself crazy. So what? He liked fire a whole lot, and maybe he was a bit weird, but he wasn't crazy. No, he wasn't.


**Soooo, hey guys! I was really bored so I planned on writing a malec fanfic, and it kinda just spiraled into this. I don't even know.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not in any way Cassie Clare and I only own the plot… if I **_**did **_**own the characters, then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

_**THIS IS THE PROLOGUE.**_

"Don't touch me!"

"Don't be a pussy and get on the car!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Kid, we don't have all day!"

Alec scowled and climbed into the back of the truck, tripping over his feet. He couldn't exactly balance with his hands bound up behind his back. Where was he going? He didn't know. All he knew was that he had blown up his own house, and that people weren't happy about it. He knew that his mom had told them to send him away, and he knew that his dad was badly injured. No one told him anything else. Someone nudged him harshly, and Alec was thrown against the back of the truck. A man stood over him, looking intimidating. Alec didn't understand what was happening.

"What do you have on you?" The man demanded, "any lighters, fireworks, guns, or weapons?"

Alec shook his head slowly. "N—no."

He sneered and grabbed a fistful of Alec's dark hair, making the boy wince. The man forced Alec to look at him. "_Liar."_

Alec felt himself shaking. "D—don't hurt me. Please." His dad abused him enough at home…

The man rolled his eyes and plunged his hand in Alec's pockets, making the boy whimper. "don't touch me."

"I'm just taking this—" He took the blue lighter from Alec and chucked it in a bin. Alec stared after it, not knowing what to do.

"You—you can't just take my lighter" He said lamely, "I need that." It was the only thing that made him calm…

The man laughed in his face. "You'll burn down the asylum, you little prick." He shoved Alec backwards and went to the front of the truck, snickering.

:::

Alec didn't know how long the drive was, only that the searing pain in his wrists was getting worse. When the truck stopped moving, Alec was shoved out so fast he landed on his knees on hard gravel. He winced.

"Oh, come on." Someone muttered, and helped Alec to his feet. "You didn't need to tie up the poor kid, Valentine!"

Alec felt his bonds being cut, and rubbed at his wrists bitterly. There was blood on his hand.

The person who had cut the ropes got a towel a cleaned it up. "It's okay, Alec." He was saying. "You're just going to stay here for a little while…"

Alec looked at the man curiously. "Why?"

"Because…" the man searched for an answer. "because, Alec, you're sick. We're going to let you stay here until you get better."

"oh." Alec frowned. He wasn't sick, he knew. He'd gotten sick before, and he knew how it felt. He wanted to ask what they were keeping from him, but he'd learn from his father; _Don't ask questions.___Alec shook black hair out of his eyes and followed the nicer man up the hill and into the large grey building. It was big, bigger than any house he'd ever seen before, and it looked as if made entirely out of stone. Alec shivered. It was cold in here.

"how long do I have to stay here?" Alec asked quietly, ignoring the voice in his head that was screaming at him to shut up and go with it.

The man who seemed to hate Alec shrugged "Just until you manage to not be a freak."

Alec felt a pang in his chest. "I'm not a freak." _Am I?_

The man laughed harshly. The nicer guy shook his head. "Valentine, stop it."

Valentine smirked, "Always a kind person, Hodge."

Hodge didn't say anything. He led Alec into the building, telling Valentine to wait outside if he wasn't going to be nice. "There are a lot of halls in here, Alexander." Hodge was saying. "try to remember them all, okay? Some of these halls you must avoid. Take one wrong turn and you just might end up dead."

Alec swallowed hard. "okay."

Finally, Hodge led Alec into a big room that was mostly empty, except a few teenagers sitting in the corners. "This is where you go if you need anything." Hodge explained patiently. He'd noticed that Alec had begun to shake, out of fear or the cold, he didn't know, but he was worried. Alec was weak, not crazy and weird like the other teens here. Hodge made a mental note to keep a sharp eye on Alec through the security cameras. "If anyone hurts you, or if you need something—just come here and you'll find a way to find what you're looking for eventually.

Alec nodded, taking deep breaths. This place wasn't familiar. He didn't like it. "Okay."

Hodge smiled. "I'm going, okay? Just… stay in one of the rooms I showed you. Don't make eye contact with older guys or girls. Just try not to get hurt."

"okay."

Hodge smiled and turned around, leaving the boy feeling lost and alone.

**Is that okay so far? I dunno I like the plot line… It's going to be quite interesting soon. (ifiactuallyupdateit) anyway, review and the next chapter might just be up very soon.**


End file.
